Quien como tú
by AsUmI
Summary: Un song-fic acerca de los pensamientos y sentimientos de una de las digielegidas cuando su mejor amiga y el amor de su vida se casan....


Notas iniciales de la autora:

Pues aquí va mi primer songfic de digimon...cabe mencionar que ni digimon ni la canción me perteneces...los personajes de digimon pertenecen a la Toei Animation y la canción "quien como tu" pertenece a Ana Gabriel y a la Sony music.........

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

                                         QUIEN COMO TU

****

****

_El perfume de su almohada, tú lo conoces bien..._

_Y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también.._

_Que suerte la tuya, que puedes tenerlo a tus pies,_

_Sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel...._

¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto?, no recuerdo....¿Cómo salirme?, eso es una gran duda....Puede que suene egoísta, pero ya no quiero ayudar más con los preparativos, esto ya me canso, ya no soporto, quiero gritar y arruinar por completo cada detalle, si tan sólo pudiera realmente lo haría, pero para mi pesar, no puedo....

-¿Cómo me veo?

¿De verdad quieres saber?....te ves muy mal, pésima, como un costal de papas....

-Te ves muy bien

-¿Segura?

-Claro-ay dios, más hipócrita no podía ser

-Sabes me alegra mucho que me ayudes con todo, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Por nada amiga-..¿aún la puedo llamar así verdad?- sabes que estoy para ayudarte.

-Bien, voy a cambiarme, no debemos llegar tarde al ensayo del banquete.

-Tomate tu tiempo, ya sabes, la novia debe de estar hermosa hasta en los ensayos.

Si lo sé, mi hipocresía es mucha, ¿pero qué esperaban?, se supone que soy "su mejor amiga", al menos eso piensan ella y todos los demás, yo por mi parte pienso que tan sólo somos conocidas, porque ella no se portó como una verdadera amiga cuando decidió pedirme ayuda a mí para esto, que sabe perfectamente que no soporto......

Además de todo, se atreve a contarme absolutamente todo lo que habla con él, cualquier detalle, beso, abrazo, caricia....¡todo!...¿qué no se da cuenta de que me duele?,¿de qué no soporto que hable de eso?...¿de que la envidio tanto?.....

_Mirando como le hablas de amor, y el tiempo no se detiene,_

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar, aunque me quede en el aire..._

Allí están los dos, él acaricia su mejilla lentamente y la besa....¡¿Porqué ella?!....será mejor que me aleje un poco, no puedo segur presenciando eso, desde que llegamos al ensayo no se han despegado ni un segundo....

-¿Te sientes bien?

Vaya, miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí, al parecer la dama de honor y el padrino no soportan ver a los novios.....

-Sí, gracias por preguntar...¿tú estás bien?

-Eso creo

Pobre de él, de seguro se siente como yo....apuesto a que esta aquí afuera porque tampoco soporto ver como esos dos están tan juntos....

-increíble que nos pase esto,¿no lo crees?

-No sé de que hablas

-No finjas, sé perfectamente que esta boda te duele igual o más que a mí.

-¿Te duele?

Calló por un momento, al parecer él no sabía nada acerca de mis sentimientos...

-Claro que me duele, y al parecer a ti y a mí que nos duele tanto nos dieron un papel tan importante.

-Sí, pero es porque ellos no lo saben, y prefiero por mi parte que así se quedé todo.

-Pues aunque no quisieras, de todos modos no podemos hacer nada.

-¿Qué tal si entramos?, tal vez ya notaron nuestra ausencia.

-Que más da, de todas maneras me da igual

Y yo que pensé que él pobre nunca expresaría su pesar, y ahora que sigue el improvisado discurso del padrino y la dama de honor....¡Mátenme por favor!

_Quien como tú, qué día a día puedes tenerle,_

_Quien como tú, qué sólo entre tus brazos se duerme,_

_Quien como tu,_

_Quien como tú, que tarde a tarde esperas que llegué,_

_Quien como tú, que con ternura curas sus fiebres,_

_Quien como tu....._

Acabo de llegar a mi departamento...no espere a que terminaran el dichoso ensayo....no pude resistir más ver esa escena de romance entre ellos....

Entro a mi cuarto y dejo mi bolsa en una silla, lentamente me acerco a mi cama y me recuesto....estoy harta de esto....

Volteo hacia la ventana, puedo ver una vista clara de la ciudad....¡¿porqué la vida es tan injusta conmigo?!...

Aún recuerdo cuando era una niña, no puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que él nunca sería para mí...ella siempre ayudándolo, calmándolo, razonando con él....y yo...yo nunca hice nada de eso...con grandes esfuerzos y podía hablarle....Y aquí estoy ahora, llorando como lo hago desde que anunciaron su compromiso....no es que no me sienta feliz por él, claro que si, él la ama y ella a él, es tan sólo que...es tan sólo que me gustaría ser yo a quien él amará...me gustaría ser yo a quien el besará, quién fuera la futura novia....pero no lo soy, tan sólo soy la dama de honor de la novia.....y eso es lo que mas me duele, que mi "amiga" no se da cuenta de lo que siento por su prometido, que no se da cuenta que me lástima tener que verlos juntos a diario, que me estoy muriendo por dentro....

_Esas noches de locura, tú las disfrutas bien,_

_Y entre sus brazos las horas no pasan, lo sé..._

_Mirando como le hablas de amor y el tiempo no se detiene,_

_Y nada tengo yo que esperar aunque me quede en el aire...._

Miro como entramos lentamente a la iglesia...¡yo y mi gran bocota!...ahora ellos van a casarse al estilo occidental y todo porque yo lo sugerí...¿Qué demonios estaba yo pensando?...

-¿Lista para entrar bella dama de honor?

-Claro guapo padrino.

Me preguntó como es que Tai oculta tan bien su pesar, es decir, él está tan enamorado de Sora como yo de Matt, y sin embargo, el se ve más feliz que yo....creo que después de todo, él es más conciente de que debemos irradiar felicidad a nuestros amigos....

-Sonríe un poco, no querrás que todos se den cuenta de que no quieres que se casen.

-Como si fuera tan fácil Yagami...

Llegamos a nuestros puestos....viene ahora entrando la novia...veo como sonríe Matt cuando la ve venir...quien como ella que va poder tenerlo todos los días, desde que despierte hasta que él duerma...

Comienza la ceremonia, tan sólo veo como ellos se miran...como dicen "acepto"...como ahora son marido y mujer.....

_Quien como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle,_

_Quién como tú, que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme..._

_Quien como tu...._

Tai se acerca hacia donde me encuentro sentada, tiene una cara de tristeza mucho mayor a la mía, lo entiendo, debe de estar tan dolido....

-Tienes que dar tu discurso

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, yo ya di el mío, ahora es tu turno de ser valiente.

-No sé si pueda...¿y si empiezo a llorar?

-Tranquila, además, debemos empezar a resignarnos a la idea de que acaban de casarse, que mejor que los felicites...

-De acuerdo...tan sólo prométeme que si comienzo a llorar vas a hacer algo para sacarme de esto.

-Prometido.

Veo como todos miran mi entrada de nuevo a la mesa de honor, Matt y Sora me miran, de seguro están esperando que empiece con mi discurso de dama de honor.....

-Bien, sé que no es novedad alguna que mis amigos acaban de casarse...me pidieron como dama de honor que diera un pequeño discurso, así que lo daré....

Ay dios mío, estoy apunto de llorar, pero no lo haré, aguantaré lo más que pueda....

-Se me hace que fue hace tanto cuando conocí a este par...en un principio jamás me hubiera imaginado que iban a terminar juntos, pero ya ven las vueltas que da el destino...ahora ellos están casados....

Tan sólo él mirarlos hace que me dé tanta melancolía...se supone que debo estar feliz por ellos, pero no lo estoy, decir este discurso me pone más triste que el sólo echo de estar aquí....

-Déjame decirte querida amiga, que eres tan afortunada....te casaste primero que yo...

El ver como sonríen ante este comentario....¡¿porqué no me escogió a mí?!

-Recuerda muy claro Sora, eres muy afortunada, hombres así no hay muchos....recuerda ser buena esposa, no querrás perderlo...

Creo que mis ojos están traicionándome, tan sólo siento como las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas...Tai se levanta, pero le hago seña de que se siente, después de todo, aún no termino mi discurso...

-Quien como tú amiga mía, que desde ahora tendrás a quien esperar, a quien cuidar, con quien dormir.......Ya puedo imaginar a tus hijos, pelirrojos con ojos azules o rubios con ojos rijosos....de verdad que les deseo lo mejor...¡Salud por los novios!

Tan sólo se acaba el brindis y yo salgo corriendo....me alejo lo más que puedo de la pareja rcien casada...no lo soporto, no puedo más...quisiera poder gritarle a Matt que lo amo, ya  Sora que la envidio...pero no puedo, eso no sería justo, tengo que resignarme....

_Quien como tú, que día a día puedes tenerle,_

_Quien como tu, que sólo entre tus brazos se duerme_

_Quien como tu..._

_Quien como tu, que tarde a tarde esperas que llegue_

_Quien como tu, que con ternura curas sus fiebres..._

_Quien como tu..._

A veces me pregunto porque me sucede esto a mí, hace apenas dos meses que Sora y Matt se casaron...Tai y yo nos encontramos pintando mi departamento, decidí que el color azul que tenía antes me recordaría mucho lo desdichada que soy por no poder tener a Matt a mi lado, así que estoy pintando el apartamento de verde....

-¿Qué te parece si movemos el sofá?

-Buena idea Tai.

-Gracias...sabes, esto de estar juntos ayuda

-Un poco, al menos nos consolamos uno al otro.

-Si, y por otra parte no estamos tan solos

-Tienes razón.

¿No mencioné que Tai y yo vivimos juntos?....el día de la boda nos sentimos tan mal, que decidimos que estar solo agrandaría nuestro dolor, así que decidimos acompañarnos en nuestra pena, y si preguntan...Tai no esta nada mal....

El teléfono esta sonando, yo contestó y me sorprendo de escuchar esa voz...

-¿Mimí eres tú?

-Si Sora, soy yo.

-Por fin pude comunicarme...quería pedirte un favor..

-Claro el que quieras...

-Necesito que le llames a mi mamá y le digas que ya voy para allá.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, esque no vas a creerlo pero....creo que estoy embarazada

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, y pues decidimos volver, por si acaso.

-Claro yo le llamó.

-Gracias Mimí

-Tan afortunada

-¿Qué?

-No nada...hasta luego

-Hasta luego

Perfecto...lo que me faltaba....¡ahora le va a dar un hijo!....como la envidió...

-¿Ocurre algo malo Mimí?

-No Tai, estoy bien...¿puedes abrazarme?

-Claro

Como quisiera ser Sora en estos momentos....con el hombre que amo, en un lugar romántico, embarazada y entre sus brazos....quien como tú Sora...quien como tu.....

_Quien como tu..._

++++++++++++++++++++++++

Notas de la autora:

¿Qué tal con el fic?....debo aclarar que no me agrada el Sorato, yo soy totalmente fan del mimato, pero me parecio que esta canción iba perfecta para esta situación...este fic va dedicado a mi amiga misara tendo que me animo a que lo publicara, muchas gracias.....

Sugerencias,comentarios,quejas??....dejen reviews.....

Matta ne minna....


End file.
